


It can happen to Anyone.

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: Avenger's Heart Wrenchers (Torture-Fics) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abused!Steve, Depressing, Hurt!Steve, I'm Sorry, Isolation, M/M, Might make you tear up, Steve is never late, The Avengers team is Suspicous, You don't wear long sleeves in the summer, signs of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was reading some Avengers fics earlier and I noticed a few abut Tony and some of the other Avengers getting abused, or hurt, but I had yet to see one of Steve.  Also, in my Parent and Child Dev class we just got over talking about Domestic Abuse, and abuse in general, and that helped me write this.  Here's a little horrible summary:</p><p>Steve finally has a boyfriend, but is it all it's seeming to be?  A smile can only go so far when you miss a call, or are three hours late to a meeting.  And Steve is never late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can happen to Anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, yes, as I said in the summary, I have recently learned about Abuse and all of that. This will probably be missing a few things, and it will most likely be a bit more obvious than actual Abuse might, but this was written in an attempt to have people see a few things.

Steve chuckled as he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. “Geez, don’t scare me like that” He muttered. He heard a soft chuckle, but the weight didn’t disappear. He felt arms wrap around his waist.  
“Uh…” Tony muttered “Steve… A dude’s holding you.” He sounded so confused.  
“He shouldn’t be, he knows the rules.” Steve chested, but a playful tone was in his voice.  
“Can’t I hold my boyfriend?” The man replied, giving Tony a pouty face.  
“Way to be subtle, Victor.” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes.  
The Avengers all froze, before Tony just slowly clapped. “Holy shit” He exclaimed. “Steve’s got a boyfriend! Finally!”  
Steve couldn’t remember ever smiling that much in one day. 

Steve chuckled softly as he felt a hand push his head down playfully. “Oh, shut it.” Victor muttered, chuckling as well. The Avengers team smiled softly at their teasing. Steve rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

“Hey Steve, want to watch Star Wars?” Tony asked. Steve thought over it for a minute, before shrugging and shaking his head  
“Nah, thanks for offering though.” He replied politely.  
Clint whistled lowly and poked Steve’s shoulder. “You sure you’re Steve? Dude, you love Star Wars!”  
Steve shrugged “Sorry, just not really feeling it today. And besides, I’ve got to go pick up something for Vic in like ten minutes anyways. Sorry guys.”  
“Maybe he’ll watch it with us” Tony mused, shrugging as well.  
Steve waved his hand and shook his head. “Oh, no he won’t. He doesn’t like Star Wars. I can’t even watch it when he’s home he hates it so much.”

It stopped on the second ring. “Hey! Dude, new pizza place opened up like three blocks away from your house, wanna meet us there?”  
“Sorry, Clint. At the hospital with Vic, his mom’s sick. Next week sound good?”  
“Alright, go keep them company. Cya dude!”  
“Bye.”

He picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello?”  
“Steve, we’ve got a problem down on fourth, something about a genetically modified Lion. Real pissy.”  
“I’ll be right there.”  
He was ten minutes late.

It took two tries to get to him. “Hello?” He sounded out of breath.  
“Fury’s calling us in. Something about Loki and Thor arm wrestling and a giant hole in illinois.”  
“Alright, I’ll cya there.”  
He was twenty minutes late.

It took four tries to get him to pick up. “Hello?” This wasn’t Steve. It was Victor.  
“Hey Vic!” Tony said from the other side. “Where’s Steve?”  
“Why?”  
Tony paused, confused. “Because he’s late to the debriefing?”  
“What debriefing?”  
“Fury called it in about an hour ago. Fury’s getting pissed, I just need you to wake him up so he can get over here.”  
“Yeah, sure thing Tones.” Click.  
He was an hour late.

“Steve, why are you wearing long sleeves, it’s almost eighty degrees!” Bruce exclaimed.  
Steve paused in his walking. They were heading to get Pizza. “I’m cold.” He replied. He continued going.  
He kept looking at his phone during the team’s day out.

Five calls, ten texts. No reply.

Ten calls thirty-seven texts. No reply.

“Steve, it’s Nat. You need to pick up, Fury is furious, the team is worried. Why did you move and not tell us? Call me as soon as you get this.”

“Patriot Man, where have you been? Our friends are worried and so am I!”

“Steve, it’s Bruce. We can’t get a hold of either you or Victor. What is going on?”

“Steve, it’s Tony. If you are not at Stark Towers at five PM, we’re hunting you down.”

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is in the lobby. I’m sending him up now. Mr. Hunter is with him as well.”  
They waited with bated breath, and nearly tackled him when he left the elevator, but stopped short as they saw angry bruising covering his jaw and a black eye. Tony blanched. “Jesus, Rogers, what happened to you?”  
“Car crash” Victor supplied when Steve didn’t speak. “The crash was simple enough, no one was injured from that, but the asshole who had started it decided to fight. Bastard was on some serious steroids and got a few hits in on him.”  
Tony looked from Victor to Steve, examining the bruising. Across the jaw on the right side, black right eye. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay” Bruce said when the silence stretched for too long.  
They left again barely ten minutes later. Before they left, Tony asked for Victor to sign something so he could put him into JARVIS so he could get in and out using his signature.  
Victor agreed and signed with his left hand.  
The first thing anyone heard was from Thor as soon as they left. “Those were night battle marks. Those were controlling marks.”  
Everyone agreed, but could find no solid evidence. They knew Steve would never say anything.

Steve sat silently as he listened to Fury, his chin tucked into the crook of his palm and he blew out a soft sigh. Fury paused, and turned his head to glare at him. “Am I boring you, Rogers?” He demanded.  
Steve gave him a wave to continue his talking and didn’t reply. Fury frowned but continued none the less.

“Must you come home piss drunk?”  
It came over coms. Steves com. Tony recorded it.

“You lost your say in what i can and can’t do!”  
Victor sounded angry. It was recorded also. They were getting closer.

On the first ring it picked up. “Steve?”  
“Hey, Tony…”  
“Hey, what’s wrong? Why is your voice so weak?”  
“I… Can you…”  
“Steve, come on man, what’s up?”  
“Can you come to the hospital?”

“Don’t come near him again.” Tony growled.  
“What?” Victor demanded.  
“I said don’t go near him. He’s sleeping, and I won’t let you disturb that.” Tony replied through clenched teeth.  
“He’s my boyfriend, I can see him if I want!”  
“Not this time, Victor,” Tony sneered his name. “Steve doesn’t want to see you, and I’m standing body guard. Now, unless you want my body guard, who just so happens to be a kick ass Russian woman, I’d suggest you go home. Now.”  
Victor turned and left with a growl he’d return.

“What did he do to you, Steve…” Natasha whispered, brushing a lock of his hair (much too long for Steve’s liking) from his sleeping face. He flinched from her touch.

“You’re moving back to the Avengers tower. Without Victor.” Fury ordered. Steve said nothing, just did as he was told. They grabbed his things while Victor was out drinking.

Two days passed until Victor showed up, drunk and angry at the Stark Tower, demanding to see Steve.  
Steve locked himself in his room.

Missions went without fault physically, but Tony was forced to help Steve give out orders. He’d stammer, and flinch like he was expecting to be yelled at.

Victor returned a month later, Sober and requesting to see Steve politely. Steve humored him. They talked in the Lobby and Victor left after ten minutes.

He returned again a week later. Steve once again humored him, but this time Victor was not as poliet. Steve barely said out his name before Victor grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.  
Security was there in an instant, grabbing Victor and tossing him to the cops.  
They didn’t miss how Steve didn’t fight back.

One month passed and Tony was able to get him to sleep without a nightmare… He just had to be in the room. 

A month and a half passed and Steve learned Tony quit drinking months ago.

Two months passed and the team paused as they entered breakfast to see Steve cooking.

Three months passed and Steve gave small smiles.

Four months passed and Steve was laughing.

Five months passed and Steve was drawing.

Six months passed and Steve was watching Star Wars.

Seven months and Steve was starting the conversations.

Eight months passed and Steve was spending more time in Tony’s lab with him.

Nine months passed and Steve was able to lead missions without Tony’s help.

Ten months passed and Steve was able to drink something besides water.

Eleven months passed and Steve was hanging around Tony more.

On the dot of Victor’s first public abuse towards Steve, Steve kissed Tony.

One second later, Tony kissed Steve.

Two years passed and they finally told the press. At first people were skeptical. “Who could abuse Captain America?” Then the reports were released. Steve became one of the most known faces for those to look up to when within Domestic Abuse.

Three years passed and Steve was one of the biggest supporters to help Domestic Abuse victims, Tony at his side.

Four years passed and Steve saw Victor in prison. He was sentenced for life. They talked, and Victor spit the word ‘whore’ at him.

A week later Victor was reported to have fallen and hit wrong when coming off some bleachers. His balls were removed. He was told he received numbing medicine.  
He hadn’t.

Five years passed and a Steve said yes.

Six years passed and a golden band sat on his finger.

Seven years passed and life couldn’t have gotten more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Steve missed calls and was constantly late if not never showing up. Isolation.  
> 2: Not letting him do things he liked, such as watch Star Wars.  
> I know I am probably missing quite a few more aspects, but those two are the ones that stick out to me the most when I myself am reading this.  
> 3: It never says, but it is very, very slightly implied that Steve was raped in his sleep before. (Nat brushing his hair back and Steve flinching at the touch)


End file.
